


Manip: Do Something. Change Something.

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, Manip, Votes for Women!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Their voices won't be silenced.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. manip

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. wallpaper




End file.
